The interview
by cd11
Summary: A familer face from Pine Valley interviews at General hospital. All my Children and General Hospital story with references to House M.D and CSI, Miami


A small tale of a job interview at General Hospital. All of the characters and places in this story are the intellectual properties of their creators.

It is a quiet morning on the 6th floor. Doctors, nurses, patients and visitors are going about their normal routines. The elevator opens and a tall well-dressed beautiful woman steps out, she carries a small portfolio folder in her right hand. She glances around then walks to the nurse's station. Dr. Steven Webber was going over orders with Elizabeth when the woman walked up.

"Excuse me, where would I find Dr. Monica Quartermain's office?" she asked Steven smile to the woman. "Right down this hall indicating the north wing, she will be the third door on the right.

The woman smiled thanked Steven and started off down the hall. Steven watched as she walked down the hall. "Mnnn, not bad." He commented. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Monica was reading over files when the intercom rang. "Dr. Quartermain, your 9:00 interview is here." Monica looked at the clock, it was 8:15. "Early, I like that." She said to herself. Tapping the button. "Send her in, Tanya."

The door opened and the woman walked in. "Dr. Quartermain?" she asked. Monica smiled and came to her feet. The woman shook her hand "Dr. Maria Santos-Grey, I'm glad to meet you."

"Likewise." Monica said gesturing "Sit down, I have gone over your resume, you have a very formidable record behind you. She read on "Pine Valley hospital, Mayo clinic." She read on "It says you even did a tour at Princeton-Plainview Research for a time." Monica leaned back "If I remember there was a real irritating man who was in research there. Brilliant man, but a real pain in the…"

"Ahh" Maria said "You must mean House." Monica laughed "The one and only." Maria started to relax "I was only there for a short time. I've spent the last few years working at Miami-Dade Medical. They had cutbacks though, so I decided it was time to come back north."

Meanwhile at the station, Patrick Drake had just checked in. "Morning everybody." He said in a quiet voice. Since the death of Robin, Patrick had been crushed emotionally everyone had been trying to snap him out of it but were not having much luck. Elizabeth walked over to him. "Holding up ok?" she asked. Patrick gave her that same sad smile that he had for way too long. "I guess. Emma wants to know when Aunt Elizabeth is going to stop by and see her."

Elizabeth though for a moment "Actually, I was planning that for after this shift, if it's all right?"

"Sure it is she could use the diversion from other things." Patrick just stared for a moment "I could use a distraction too." Then his voice trails off as Monica and Maria came walking down the hallway.

Monica stops at the nurse's station. "Maria may I introduce two of our best doctors and one of finest nurses, Steven Webber, Patrick Drake and Elizabeth Webber, this is Maria Santos-Grey, she will be joining us in the Surgical Department. Steven and Elizabeth shook Maria's hand and welcomed her. Maria then turned to Patrick and their eyes locked for a brief moment. "I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Drake." Maria says "I've had the opportunity to read some of the papers that you've published over the last few years very impressive."

For the first time in a long while Patrick smiled the smile that made him famous with the nurses. "Thank you, I'm flattered." He said. Monica looked at him surprised to see a flash of the old Patrick back. "Would you walk Maria to her car?" she asked. Patrick smiled "My pleasure." Shaking Maria hand again, Monica says "Welcome again to General Hospital Maria, and we will see you on Monday." Maria smiles "Thank you for this opportunity." And with that Maria says goodbye to Steven and Elizabeth as Patrick and she walk into the waiting elevator.

Steven looks pleased "First life we've seen in him for a long while."

Elizabeth looks on thoughtfully "Maybe he'll get some focus in himself again."

Maria and Patrick were to the visitor's parking lot. They had exchanged small talk on the way down. Patrick asks her "Which is yours?" Maria gestures to the massive grey Humvee that seemed to take up have the lot. They walked up to it

The vehicle had Florida plates, and the logo of Miami-Dade police Forensics Laboratory on the driver's side door. Patrick was astonished. "I am truly impressed."

Maria laughed as she tossed her portfolio in the hummer. "Yes Miami-Dade PD was making cutbacks, and I got this for a song. So Dr. Drake I will see you on Monday?" Maria and Patrick's eyes locked again "Yes indeed, here to save life and limb and everything in between." Maria fires up the hummer looks down to Patrick "Well that Doctor" she pauses then reaches into her front pocket takes out a pair of sunglasses "Is what we do."

YAAHHHH!


End file.
